Unlucky Harry
by SimplyRV
Summary: Sequel to Lucky Harry? Harry's not having a good year. It seems that several girls have taken the advantage and dragged him somewhere for some 'fun' Now he and the girls will have to live with the effects of their deed. ON HOLD


Magic.

Ever heard of it? Of course you did. Every time you saw something that was just not possible, you witnessed a small amount of magic. In the world of magic, where us normal mortals have no say, there stood a giant castle in the north of Scotland. It's many towers reaching high enough to almost touch the snow clouds that hung around the castle.  
>This castle was names Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every wizard in the isles of Great Britain has been taught at this school for magic.<br>You really thought that a young wizard or witch knew how to control their extraordinary powers instinctively? Guess again. It has been found out that little witches and wizards have burst of uncontrollable magic, and the wizarding world calls these outbursts 'Accidental magic'.

From the age of three to nine, a young witch or wizard may experience bursts of accidental magic, when they are very upset, or for some other reason. Because the little children have no control over these outbursts, accidental magic has sometimes the potential to kill. Therefor, most wizarding parents place a suppression charm on their child, when the amount of accidental magic is reaching a certain point. When the child or children is accepted at Hogwarts, the parents take their child of children to the wizarding shopping centre. Diagon Alley.  
>In Diagon Alley, you can find anything you need to become a fully fledged wizard of witch, except the school where you learn how to control your magic.<br>So after buying a caldron, potion ingredients, scales, robes and your wand, young witches and wizards are very excited to go to Hogwarts. The adventure almost begins.

When it is September the first, students go to Kings Cross Station where they will go through a wall, that is charmed to let wizard, witches and those who know the secret of magic to go the station that is designated Platform nine and three quarters. Before students board the train, their parents would remove the suppression charm of their children, so that their magic would be unbound when they arrive at Hogwarts. After a seven hour journey, the students would arrive at the Train station near Hogsmeade, the small village that lay at the foot of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts students in their third year, are allowed with parental permission to visit the village, where they would mostly visit the sweetshop, of of the two pubs, a magical joke shop and a show where they would sell writing supplies.

Exiting the train, the newest first years would be moving around a bit, before the largest man alive would collect them to their traditional trip across the lake, while the other students would sit in horse-less carriages and move to Hogwarts. When all the students would sit at one of the tables in the great Hall, the sorting would begin. Each house in Hogwarts was named after of of the four founders.  
>There was Salazar Slytherin, who was head of Slytherin house, and values Cunning and purity of blood.<br>Then there was Helga Hufflepuff. As head of Hufflepuff house she values Loyal students, who are not afraid of hard work.  
>Then Godric Gryffindor, who choose his students who were brave and had daring and nerve.<br>Then finally, there was Rowena Ravenclaw, who choose her students who had a thirst of learning.

The sorting was done by an enchanted wizarding hat, that, if you believe the rumor, was once of Godric Gryffindor. Nobody knew for sure, and nobody asked the sorting hat if it was true.  
>So all you had to do was sit on a three legged stool, let the sorting hat be placed upon your head and after several moment, thought it could be a second, or a minute, the sorting hat would shout out the name of the house where you would stay for the coming seven years.<br>You see, the number seven is a very important number. It is the most powerful number around, sitting between the lesser strong numbers of three and thirteen.

Now, if we look at this Saturday morning of January the fourth of 1994, we see that the great hall of Hogwarts is full with students who just returned from the winter holidays. Laughter is heard clearly as some students tell each other what happened with person A, while some other students would try to cheer up person B, because his grandmother died.  
>Of course, other students stay at the castle during the holidays, because they love the castle, or because they are not welcome at their home. One of them is Susan Bones, niece of the current head of the department of magical law enforcement, Amelia Bones, and she sits over there, on the yellow and black table, belonging to the house of Hufflepuff. She had nice strawberry red hair, blue eyes and a easy personality.<p>

Susan Bones is not the only person who stayed at the school. There is also Daphne Greengrass, who is considered to be unreachable, because of her 'ice-queen' personality and her position in the house of the Snakes, Slytherin. Daphne is a classic beauty, with black hair and blue eyes, that can pierce your soul if you're not careful.  
>Of course, there are also boys who stayed at school. There is Timothy Lester, a muggle born student who is great friends with some girls in Ravenclaw. If you asked him, he would tell you that Su Li has a crush on him for some time. Although I wouldn't believe it, it might be true, as they seem te be together a lot.<br>Then there is the Boy-who-Lived, the heir of Slytherin, and slayer of the most terrible dark wizard of the age. Harry James Potter. He is a Gryffindor and Seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. And at the moment he sits...over...there?

Where is Harry Potter? He normally sits over there, between his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.  
>"Hermione, Have you seen Harry?" Asked Ron, his mouth still full of food. It was common for Ron to talk with his mouth full of food, and only after two years, did Hermione figure out what Ron was saying. "Ron, Swallow before you talk, and I haven't seen him since I came back." said Hermione as she used a piece of paper to remove Ron's sprayed food of her plate.<br>It was the truth, Hermione had returned from her family holiday just this afternoon. Her father and mother had asked if she wanted to go with them to ski in the alps, and Hermione had accepted. Two weeks of playing in the snow, with no worries of Sirius Black, homework or school.  
>Her only worries that were school related was the worry if Harry was okay.<p>

"Fine" Said Ron, after he had swallowed his food. "Hey Angelina" Ron called, as she saw the fifth year Gryffindor student and chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. "You called, Ronald?" Asked Angelina, who looked as if she preferred not to talk with Ron. She was just thinking about a new book about Quidditch moves that she wanted to try out.  
>"Yeah. Have you seen Harry?" Asked Ron, before he shoved another fork of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "NO, I haven't" Said Angelina stiffly as she returned her attention to her teammate, Alicia Spinnet. Ron frowned, not liking that Angelina was this curtly with him. Opening his mouth to get Angelina's attention again, Ron's attention was diverted when a curtain of red hair sat on the place between him and Hermione. His younger sister, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley was the only female and seventh child born to the Weasley clan in seven generations.. One thing that set her apart from the other Weasley's, beside her gender, was that instead of one colour hair, Ginny's hair seemed to carry several colours of red. There was this soft red, bright red, and even the red of a fire engine.<p>

What also was different was that Ginny had a HUGE crush on the boy who lived. He even saved her life last year, while she was under the influence of a malicious diary, where a piece of soul was resting, that belonged to the most evil wizard of them all. Lord Voldemort.  
>"Ginny, what are you doing here? Get lost, this is Harry's spot" Said Ron as he saw Ginny sitting in Harry's spot. For Ron, the spot where Harry would sit was sacred. If he sat down next to Harry, then he would show that he was the best mate of Harry Potter.<br>"Harry's not here." Said Ginny as she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them of sleep. "Having nightmares again?" Asked Hermione who sat on Ginny's other side. "A bit, but they are not as bad as they were" Said Ginny as she started to blush.  
>Ginny placed a large amount of mashed potatoes on her plate, and placed several rib chops on her plate. Taking a second plate from a pile of plates, Ginny threw several spoons of green beans on it before she stood up and took the two plates and left the great hall.<p>

"What was that about?" Asked Hermione, while Ron was filling his face again with mashed potatoes. "Wha?" Ron asked as he turned to see Hermione. As he spoke, several pieces of the mashed potato Ron was eating, flew out of his mouth and on Hermione's clean school robes.  
>"RON. CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU EAT" Shouted Hermione, jumping from the table as she tried to avoid more food launched from Ron's mouth.<br>Growling at Ron, Hermione left the great hall and started to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms, where she could throw her now filthy robe in the laundry basket and get a new robe.  
>'Maybe I can sneak in on a little sleep' Hermione thought as she touched between her growing breasts. The cold metal of the time turner that she had received from Professor McGonagall still hung between her slowly maturing breasts .<p>

Smiling, Hermione turned a corner and was about to take the next set of stairs, when she saw Ginny walking with the two plates of food. Wondering, why she would move this way, so out of reach of everyone, Hermione started to follow the Gryffindor second year. Taking several shortcuts, Ginny quickly traveled up to the seventh floor of Hogwarts, before she just seemed to vanish in midair. Hermione gasped, as she had been following Ginny for the past ten minutes. Wondering where Ginny had gone to, Hermione moved from behind the wall where she had been hiding, only to be stopped by a magical shield that wouldn't allow her access.  
>Pushing against the shield, Hermione found that the shield didn't moved a inch. Taking a deep breath, Hermione vowed to find out what was behind the magical shield. Turning around, Hermione came face to face with the Black hair and piercing blue eyes of Daphne Greengrass. Before the Gryffindor girl had uttered a single word, Daphne has grabbed her aspen wand and fired of a stunner that hit Hermione right in the chest.<p>

"Uhhh. What happened" Asked Hermione as she slowly wake up. "That's what I like to know as well, miss Granger" Said a hard female voice. Hermione opened her eyes and blinked several times before she got used to the light that was around her. It must have been dark as she saw that the torches that lid Hogwarts in the evening and at night were burning. "Well, miss Granger?" Asked professor McGonagall as she watched Hermione coming around.  
>"Professor. I don't know what happened. I was following Ginny, and I saw her vanish in midair. I started to follow Ginny, but was unable to move forward because there was a sort of shield that made it impossible. Then I turn around, and somebody stunned me. Where am I?" Asked Hermione.<br>Professor McGonagall moved out of the way, and Hermione saw that she was laying in one of the many broom cupboards that Hogwarts was rich. "You are on the fourth floor, miss Granger" said her head of house. Hermione took a look at her watch and saw that it was well beyond curfew.

"Ohw no, I'm late" Hermione moaned. "Be that as it may, I would like to see this shield that you described" said McGonagall. Hermione nodded and together with her head of house, did Hermione retrace her steps. Twenty-one minutes later she stood before the same shield where she had seen Ginny walk through. Again, it refused to let Hermione pass through. "Here it is, Professor" Hermione said as she stepped aside to let her head of house investigate the strange shield. Professor McGonagall wasved her wand several times across the shield. "Very impressive" She said, with a touch of praise in her voice. "Professor?" Hermione asked, not knowing what Professor McGonagall meant. "This shield is connected with a low powered confundes charm. Combined with the location, as this is a seldom used hallway with beds for guests, I would say that some students have decided to make this their own sleeping room. Of course, that is forbidden, as you already know. However, I must comment them om a perfect way to hide part of the hallway."

Professor McGonagall drew her wand high up in that air and a silvery shape flew from her wand and down the steps of the stairs. "What was that Professor?" Hermione asked, as she watched the silvery shape moving away.  
>"That, miss Granger, is called a Patronus charm" Said Professor McGonagall. "It is one of the very few ways of repelling a dementor attack. It might be useful to know that Professor Dumbledore was able to modify the charm to sent messages to friends or family. Right now, my patronus is searching for professor Flitwick, with the request to come here to look at this shield before I bring it down."<br>Hermione looked on with awe as her head of house explained what a patronus was. Before she could ask more questions about the advanced spell, a silvery shape came back from several floors and solidified into a mouse. "I'll be there soon." The mouse spoke in professor Flitwick's squeaky voice, before the spell vanished.

A few minutes was all what was needed to have professor Flitwick examining the shield. "A very nice piece of magic, I must say" said Flitwick as he collected the magical signatures of the shield.  
>"Very well then, let's bring this down" Said McGonagall as she started to wave her wand in a complicated spiral. Hermione watched as he head of house brought down the shield, and the moment that the shield was down, Hermione heard something that she never thought would hear at Hogwarts. "FASTER, DO ME HARDER" Somebody screamed from the previous protected hallway. Looking at each other, both Professor Flitwick and McGonagall and Hermione Granger ran to the fourth door on the right where the sound came from and opened it.<br>What they saw was something that they didn't expect.

There, in the middle of the room was a bed. Several young female bodies were sleeping on that bed, naked as the day that they were born. One female, by the looks of her long black hair, was moving up and down, sitting on a person. A stunner from professor McGonagall ended the movement as the figure fell down. Moaning came from the figure that the other had been sitting on and as she slowly made her way inside, Professor McGonagall got the shock of her life to see one of her students, naked as the day he was born, spread out with shackles to the four bedpost, with the female figure half on top of him. What prevented him from speaking was a gag that was in his mouth.  
>Closing in, Hermione gasped. She never expected to see her best friend being tied up like this. "Harry, what happened?"<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, part two of luck Harry? is here. However, I have read the rules surrounding the M and MA rating and I fear that this story might be removed if I explain what happens when Harry and some girls have some naked fun.<br>I'll probably write not that much smut, but a few scenes can't hurt, right?


End file.
